Conventionally, a combustor for a gas turbine which can execute a stable combustion even if an air temperature in an inlet of the combustor is high has been proposed, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2003-257344.
In accordance with the combustor for the gas turbine described in the prior art mentioned above, it is possible to slowly execute the combustion. As a result, it is possible to execute a stable combustion even if the air having a high temperature is used.
However, in the combustor for the gas turbine in accordance with the prior art mentioned above, since an injecting direction of a fuel and an air by a pilot burner is approximately in parallel to an injecting direction of a fuel and an air by a burner for a slow combustion, a combustion gas of the pilot burner and an air-fuel mixture of the burner for the slow combustion flow in parallel and a mixture thereof is slow. As a result, it is hard to execute the stable combustion.
An object of the present invention is to provide a combustor for a gas turbine which can execute a stable combustion even if an air having a high temperature is used.